Blackout
by bridgbeth
Summary: She spent far too long surrounded by the horrors of an undercover operation, never finding time to find out who she really is or where she truly comes from... their stories have never added up. She will discover the truth and will go home, right after she finishes doing her job. At least that's her plan...
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been bugging me since Season 6..**

**I have re-written it and changed it a million times, given up entirely for awhile.**

**I decided to give it another shot, I hope I will be able to stick with it till the end.**

**I am not a writer by any means, just a fan.. who sadly owns nothing recognized.**

**I for one am not ready to let Flangell die.**

Chapter 1;

Rudely awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, Jacklyn King picks up her cell phone and takes note of the date, _May 20, 2012_. Three years ago today, her life had changed completely. The only problem being that she does not know whether or not it was a good thing, because Jacklyn cannot remember a single thing or person from her life before waking up in a hospital a month after having been shot in a New York diner.

All she had ever been told was that she was in New York on a case and while she was having breakfast at the diner some guys crashed into the building and opened fire. It took almost seven months to get back to herself physically, but she struggled daily to remember her past.

Once back to 100% she was sent on an undercover operation that has had her incommunicado with all of the FBI contacts for over a year. But, on the bright side she's fairly certain it won't be long now until she has enough to bring this gang down. A gang who is best known for prostitution, drugs and black market baby sales.

There was just one problem with not being in contact with anyone from the FBI, if Jacklyn was ever to be compromised and they chose to kill her, all of the time and energy she spent would be a waste, because all of her information and evidence would die with her.

Sitting up on the side of the bed she looked out of her bedroom window just to see the gorgeous ocean. Miami was extra beautiful this time of year.

"One more month." Jacklyn said aloud, reminding herself of the promise she made to gather everything needed to take these guys down before summer officially began.

She needed this operation to end so she could focus on finding out who she really is. The stories from the FBI never made much sense and they always changed plus people that she doesn't think she knows always popping up in her dreams is enough to make her suspicious.

* * *

Walking into the warehouse there she sees the one man who truly stands between her current life and her discovering her old one.

"Good Morning, Ace" she spoke first, he looked up from his desk with a smile.

"Morning my gorgeous right hand woman" he said with a wink. Jacklyn cringed inwardly all the while keeping her flirty smile on the outside. Fact is if it wasn't for his job choice and the sickening things he does to people his delicious good looks would be more than enough for her.

"I got a job for you, Jack." Ace said with a tone that always made her want to run.

"A pick up?" she questioned.

"Yes, I have a shipping container being driven to our warehouse in Fort Lauderdale. I need you to go and pick 5 girls out of it, then tell Collin to drive them to the safe house and break them in." he ordered with a smirk that made her want to shoot him. Instead she nodded her understanding and turned to leave.

Jacklyn had a trick when choosing girls, she chose those who she knew Ace would find attractive but, made sure they appeared strong enough to stand on their own. Of course if Collin ever decided to peak in the containers she knew she would have some explaining to do.

Knowing the girls left in the container would go on to live a better life as the container gets dropped in the middle of nowhere wiped completely of any trace evidence and left with enough food and water for a week. Which the container is usually found within 3 days.

Having the authority she has makes Jackyn's life very difficult. Morally she cannot believe the decisions she makes and the things she does. But, she knows if she doesn't do it, it'll never end.

* * *

"When I'm done take them to the safe house and begin breaking them in." Jacklyn says to Collin as she walks right by him heading for the shipping container.

"It's good to see you too, Jack." He replies with a sarcastic smirk.

Jacklyn simply rolls her eyes and keeps walking, she really hates this part and just wants it done and over with.

Looking into the container, Jacklyn is horrified. In the past there has never been a girl under the age of 18 in one of the containers. There is no way any of these girls is older than 16 tops. She makes a mental note that her time limit went from a month to 48 hours. The chosen girls get thrown in a safe house, complete with clothes, food, water and guards. They are forced to stay inside but left alone for 48 hours, it's all a mind game to make breaking them easier. Jacklyn can't believe that Ace is going for younger girls and won't let it last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

flashback\\

Special Supervisory Agent Matt Masse is sitting in the hospital room of one Detective Jessica Angell; with the gunshot wounds she sustained a month ago, she should be dead. He made the executive decision to fake her death the moment he found out she'd pull through.

Det. Angell had agreed to the undercover operation, she knew it meant faking her death but SSA Masse didn't like her stipulations. She said she would do it as long as she was able to let one person know she was actually alive just undercover. He had agreed because she's the best and he didn't have time to search for someone who just wouldn't be as good and level headed.

It was supposed to go differently, she was never going to be in any actual danger but, when the shooting took place he made sure his surgeon was in the operating room. He had to act quickly take advantage of a life, he sat in that room daily waiting for her to wake up. He was doing a horrible thing; he knew she didn't get to tell the one she wanted to know.

"Sometimes life just doesn't work out the way we plan." He kept saying to himself, trying to justify the things he was doing.

She began to stir; eyes fluttered open and shut a few times before finally remaining open.

Jumping quickly to his feet he grabbed her hand, "Relax, J, I'm going to get the doctor."

* * *

Three days after waking up in a hospital, SSA Masse had been the only one allowed to speak to her. It was discovered that she remembers nothing, he needs to preserve that of he is going to take advantage of it. The doctors and nurses understanding is that she is a protected witness, so they do as they are told.

After hours of more silence and no answers, SSA Masse walks into her hospital room.

"Who am I?" She asks for what seems to be the millionth time.

"Read for yourself," he says handing over her personnel file, "everything you need to know to kick start your memory should be in there."

"Jacklyn King, birthday October 27th, 1984, working on my Master's Degree in Psychology, joined the FBI last year, parents both deceased, no siblings," she pauses and looks up at SSA Masse, "do I have anyone in my life besides work people?"

SSA Masse looked at her; he wasn't sure how to answer this. Although if he was being honest he didn't know that much about the personal lives of his other agents. Simply saying he didn't know wouldn't be a bad thing.

She knew nothing of her life other than what she had just read. But, she knew that look he didn't know the answer which meant no more answers for her. The situation was frustrating but she felt like she was strong enough to take on anything.

SSA Masse sat there staring out the window, he felt guilty about what he was doing but he knew that the Detective he had spent the last few months talking with, wanted nothing more than to help bring this gang down. Even if it meant becoming one of them for a while, she'd be angry whenever her memory comes back but right now lying seems worth it.

/flashback

* * *

On her way back to see Ace, Jacklyn pulled over to the side of the road. Pulling out her cell phone she stared at it, she knows the number to her FBI contacts. The risk of Ace finding out that she used that phone for anything other than business was too great. He tracks every call and text, sent and received.

_I need to get to a phone that isn't tapped_, she thought to herself. She's always had a feeling the car is bugged so she never talks about these things out loud, unless she is in her apartment. She resumes driving and knows there is a gas station coming up, there is a pay phone but the business is owned by more of Ace's men. Vowing to find a payphone that she wouldn't get shot using, she shook her head and continued on towards her destination.

* * *

Ace let Jacklyn go earlier than usual, she showed up said she was done and he told her to go home. That never happens, she's on edge to say the least but it's time to find a phone.

She drives back to her apartment; the car is definitely bugged and possibly tracked. If it's back at her apartment he won't know that she's not home. Hailing a cab she heads to the one place that even if he finds out, Ace won't question it.

The cab pulls up in front of South Miami Hospital, she checks in complaining about abdominal pain. Ace knows she had been shot but doesn't know the circumstances, he knows she occasionally has pain with the scar tissue and it has brought her to the hospital before so she knows it's safe.

After checking in, she quickly finds a payphone and she dials a number that feels like she can finally breathe once he picks up.

"SSA Scott." he answers in his usual get to the point tone. She exhales for what seems like the first time, since the last time they spoke. They were partners just before she went undercover, he'll help her end this.

"It's me, he's moved on to 16-year-olds. I got what we need, pull me out, now!" She says in a no-nonsense tone.

"It's about damn time. You still in Miami?" he asked simply.

"Yes. When?" she answers and then asks, hoping his they will be closing in quickly.

"24 hours." He answers dryly.

"Good." She replied and hung up, now she just has to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing in the warehouse next to Ace, Jacklyn waited for the inevitable. Ace was doing his paper work for the legal front his operation hid under, coffee. She never understood why coffee, but she never thought to ask.

_There he is._ She thought as sounds of helicopters in the distance came flowing throughout the warehouse. Ace ignored it, if he even noticed at all. They were near a hospital so it could have been written off as a medical helicopter.

Before she even realized what was going on the earth seemed like it was spinning as countless FBI and SWAT team members came rushing into the warehouse, every warehouse and safe house and apartment complex that Ace owned was invaded by them.

Jacklyn tensed pulled out her gun and started shooting as Ace did. They all knew not to shoot at her; they also knew she was shooting blanks. It was show for Ace, just in case this went wrong he needed to believe she was on his side.

* * *

The undercover operation was a complete success all of the victims now knew why Jacklyn had been so nice to them. They were happy to be free and finally headed home to their friends and family, as they try to move on. As for Ace and everyone else they were angry and felt betrayed. The FBI tried to avoid having it disclosed that Jacklyn was undercover but in the end she had to testify and all was exposed.

As the trial ended and the verdict was called, Ace looked back at Jacklyn, "After all I did for you, I love you, and you screwed me over." He yelled at her as he was being dragged away.

She knew it was true, he did love her but being the man he was, she could never return the feelings. She felt a little guilty, after all she had done, gaining people's trust and just throwing it away. But, she knew the criminals were going to be where they belong; the victims were finally on their way home. Had it not been for her, Ace probably would have never been stopped.

* * *

The next day Jacklyn walked into the FBI office and handed in her gun and badge.

"What are you doing?" asked her boss, SSA Ryan Scott.

"I have been living a lie for three years; I need to find out who I am." She replied frustrated knowing that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know who you are." He replied simply.

"No. I know who you and everyone else told me I am but, it never sat right with me. None of it makes sense. The case is over, you got the bad guy, and I'm free to go. After all your lies you can at least make up for it a little by telling me my real name." She stated in a no nonsense tone.

"Jessica. Detective Jessica Angell, NYPD." With that he pulled out her file from his desk and plopped it down in front of her. In it contained all of her family members; names, relation, age as well as current address and phone number. It also contained a copy of the NY Post, the one with her picture on the cover, the story of the shooting.

"W-What?" she stumbled out; she always knew that things didn't add up, but she never expected this.

"Take it. It's yours, everything you need to know and to hopefully remember who you are, is in there." Ryan paused, he really did care about her and he hated doing what had been done. But, he didn't have a choice. Three years ago he wasn't the head of the department. He was promoted just last year after SSA Matt Masse retired.

SSA Masse had met with Det. Angell, once a week, every week going back nine weeks before the shooting. She was ready; she had every intention of doing the operation. But, she wanted one person to know that her death would be fake, that she was okay, just undercover. He of course would not be happy, but he would understand. Once SSA Masse got word of the shooting, he swooped in, figured that now he didn't have to blow up a building in order to fake her death.

SSA Masse was never fond of the idea of any of Det. Angell's friends or family knowing she was alive, because that can get messy. The day she woke up in the hospital and didn't know who she was or how she got there and also couldn't name a single friend or family member, Masse took full advantage.

SSA Scott was furious when he found out, but it was too late and Jacklyn was in too deep he was forced to play along.

Upon seeing the file and hearing that he was unaware of the lies in the beginning, she let up. Still angry of course, her anger was just redirected.

"I'm still resigning." She stated.

"I know, if you want I can call one of those names for you and explain everything. It might make transitioning back to your old life and discovering who you are a little less traumatic." He said, not trying to make up for the wrong that had been done, that wasn't possible. He was just trying to make things a little easier now.

"I wouldn't even know who to call." She said, staring at all the names.

"I think I know who would be best to call," he said glancing at a name and number in the file and writing it down. "Why don't you go home and look that over and see if any memories come back. I'll stay here and make that phone call." he concluded, standing to walk her out.

She nodded in return, standing to leave. As she did, taking note of the name he had written down.

Jason Angell, glancing at the file on her way out, she saw that he is the youngest of her older brothers. _Finally_, she thought, _I'm going to find home_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sports Center on the television with the volume on low, two empty beer bottles sat on coffee table among the contents of the file she had been given three hours ago.

For three long years she didn't know anyone other than her FBI contacts and those she saw everyday while undercover. Suddenly she had a father, four older brothers, three sister-in-laws, eight nieces and nephews, friends and co-workers. She also had a new name, well her real one. Even though she only heard it once, it wouldn't take long to get used to; it felt more natural than Jacklyn ever did.

_Jessica_, she thought, _no, just Jess. Yes, Jess_. As she once again read over every name and looked at every picture she couldn't help but feel like something was off. Every time she read a certain name and looked at the corresponding picture she got butterflies in her stomach.

"I think we were more than just partners," she said aloud "a lot more." Letting out a loud sigh, Jess got up to get another beer, "Why can't I remember?!" She asked to no one, frustrated with the entire situation.

She decided against another beer and chose to just go to bed instead in hopes that maybe her dreams would clue her in on her past life.

* * *

As she was pouring her morning coffee, thinking about her dreams that were no help in remembering anything, there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peep-hole she saw a man who looked an awful lot like the picture of her brother Jason. Opening the door cautiously not knowing how he would react after all this time and not knowing how she would feel.

Jason gasped slightly, he had shown up there very skeptical but there she stood his little sister.

"Can I hug you?" he asked not wanting to startle her, it was obvious to him that she really didn't remember.

Nodding slightly still not sure of the situation, Jess took a step back to let him in and close the door. Jason gently pulled her into his arms, at first she wanted to bolt but that change quickly.

According to the file this was her brother, even though she doesn't remember. But, the moment he wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe, for the first time in three years, she was safe.

Just as Jason started to pull away Jess wrapped her arms around him, as hard as she tried to stop them the tears began to fall. Tightening his hold on her Jason whispered, "We'll figure it all out. I'm going to take you home and we will figure it all out."

* * *

It's silent in the cab on the way to the airport, Jason isn't sure what to say right now. He's okay with the awkward silence though, his baby sister is alive.

Jess is fidgeting she's uncomfortable with the waiting, she wants to be with her family and she wants to remember. The feeling of living in a body that has 20-something years living a life and not remembering a single moment, is pure torture.

Walking through airport security there is more silence between the two, while waiting at the gate for their plane to begin boarding, Jason decides to break the silence.

"J, we will figure this out, there is no rush. We are your family and we love you. You take all the time you need." He stated his voice shaking slightly.

"It's been three years and I haven't remembered anything." She said in a tone that Jason knew meant he needed to back off right now. But, being the overprotective big brother he is, of course he won't drop it just yet.

"You've also been lied too in that time. Plus, you might not remember but your mannerisms, tones and all around attitude haven't changed. I'll drop it till we get home but just..." he trailed off, he didn't want her to give up normally she wouldn't, but it sounds like she already has.

"What?" She snaps.

"Just don't give up before you try. Once you're around family and we tell you stories, maybe it'll work. There is no rush Jess, we'll wait forever." He sighed knowing that would be the last time they spoke till they get to New York.

* * *

Chris, the oldest of the Angell boys, opens the door and inspects her head to toe before catching eyes with Jason. Who simply shook his head letting him know to just move aside and let them in.

Walking hesitantly behind her two brothers into the kitchen, her father and other two brothers stood waiting. The room was filled with anxiety and tension, no one was sure what to do or say. Her brothers and especially her father wanted to run and hug her, but they knew moving too fast could be worse on her ever getting her memory back. The length of time without it was hindering enough.

Jess looks up at her father and just nods simply; he takes the steps to stand in front of her. He opens his arms to her and lets her do the rest of the work.

Wrapping her arms around her father's waist, Jess wants to run. _Why can't I remember?_ She thinks to herself defeated. When she pulls back she looks around the room.

"Where's our mother?" She asks curious. There is a mixture of sad eyes looking at her and some eyes staring at the floor. _This was hard enough the first time._ Her eldest brother thinks to himself.

Taking her hand like he did years ago, Chris nodded at his father. "Jessica," Cliff began slowly, "your mother, a beautiful angel swooped down to earth and he carried her away." He repeated the same words he said to his little girl when she was 7-years-old.

Jess stiffened, and began to speak with a slight smirk on her face. "Car Accident, I was seven." Glancing at Jason, "I guess you were right, but that's all I think I remember right now."

He places a hand on her shoulder, "It's a start. No rush." He smiles down at his sister. "Go up to your old room, get some rest we'll all talk in the morning." He says without giving anyone a chance to protest, steering her towards the stairs and carrying her bag up for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**:D**

Chapter 5

After spending a few days with her family, Jess had remembered a few details but nothing significant. Her family was content with how things were going but it was just too damn slow for her.

She hadn't been sleeping much, so when 6 AM rolled around and she was once again staring at the clock, she decided getting out was what she needed. Quickly showering and getting ready for the day she jumped in her old car that her dad had kept drove on occasion and just started driving.

Pulling up outside a familiar place she parked, but she couldn't figure out why it was familiar. She stepped out of the car and stood beside it. A tingling sensation on her lips distracted her; little did she know at the time that it was a memory. She just didn't wait long enough for it to come to focus. Getting back in the car she began driving again, not knowing where she would end up.

* * *

Wondering where she could go in order to remember something she found herself pulling over to park yet again. She looked to her left and that's when she saw it, Tillery Diner.

_That's where this all started._ She thought getting out of the car and heading over. She was unaware who knew she was alive or who would even recognize her. With each step she took her breathing and heart rate rapidly increased. She pauses with her hand on the door handle, took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Once inside the pain instantly returned to her abdomen. She went over and sat at the table that was located where she had been laying on the floor, though she didn't actually know that.

After a few moments of sitting there alone, a woman approached her with a tray holding two breakfast plates and two drinks. One for herself the other with _two eggs over easy_, _turkey bacon_ on the crispy _side_ and a glass of orange juice.

"It's your favorite. SSA Scott told the Captain and Mac about everything, they told us. I'm..." She began before Jess cut her off.

"Lindsay. I got pictures and names. But, I'm not sure if I am actually remembering things right now or if it's just my nightmares. Or maybe my nightmares are the memory." Jess said.

Lindsay smiled, "it's good to see you. I never thought I would again." She continued after reading Jess's unspoken question. "He's waiting, giving you space. He doesn't want to push you. He never actually thought this day would come but he's been waiting three years for it."

Jess simply nodded and began eating_. I was right about more than friends and partners_, she thought to herself.

The two ate in relative silence till their plates were clear that's when Lindsay spoke up. "It's funny you would pick this table."

Jess looked at her curiously.

Pointing to a spot on the ground she continued, "If you look close enough, in the right light you can still see the stain from your blood pool." She paused unsure but decided to continue, "Don was the first to notice, we all came here on the first anniversary. Some thought it was a little morbid to choose the place you died but it seemed right, we all ordered your favorite breakfast. Halfway through the meal Don noticed the stain, he hasn't been back since." She glanced at Jess who was staring at the ground.

_That's enough revaluations, Lindsay_. She scolded herself.

"Stella?" Jess questioned. Her name and picture weren't in the file_. Is this a memory?_ She thought before Lindsay answered.

"She took a job in Louisiana; she's the boss down there. She's enjoying it, I don't know if she's been informed but I can call her and let her know for you." Lindsay tried to stay vague and not pushy, she's pushed enough today.

"I had a few days off of work; I went away with my family. Things came to a head with the whole Diakos and Kolovos thing. After Stella told Don he called me and insisted I stay with my family, but I insisted on coming back to speak for myself. That's why I was at the diner." Jess furrowed her brow, _am I right?_

"You remember? That's a start." Lindsay smiled, and Jess returned the smile.

The two women talked for a little while longer before each going in separate directions. Lindsay was off to work but she silently decided not to tell anyone she talked to Jess, especially if she saw Don.

Jess was stuck in the usual mid-morning traffic; she didn't think she knew where she was going she was just driving. More accurately it seemed as though her heart was doing the driving.

* * *

Jess pulled up in front of an all too familiar apartment building and once again parked her car. _How do I know this is the right building? Which apartment number is it__? What floor? _ She wondered. She had no idea what to say or how he would react. To be honest she didn't even know if he would be home.

Walking up the all too familiar staircase to the third floor and walking down the hallway standing in front of apartment 309. She was terrified, excited and confused. She couldn't remember his address for the file SSA Scott had given her. Honestly she didn't read his address, how could she be sure this was it?

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Her heart was racing she was terrified that he would be overly enthusiastic and she wouldn't be able to remember. On the other side of the door she heard him, "I'll be there in a second." He called through the closed door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive me for the delay. I had Chapters 1-4 written prior to posting, and then life got in the way and I just started re-painting my room which has been a pain. But, here it is the moment you have all been waiting for...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Donald Flack Jr., was rushing around getting ready for work. His life was turned upside down a few days ago_. She's alive. _ He thought, not knowing when or where he will see her first. Not fully allowing his heart to believe it until he does see her. Hoping he doesn't scare her into permanent memory loss by blurting out those three words he has been dying to tell her, or just rushing to quickly to pick up where they left off.

"Since when is Messer early for anything?" He mumbled aloud to himself assuming that's who was at the door.

On the other side of the door, she kept turning to run and then she would turn back. One last time she turned to run away, when she heard the door open. Her heart was in her throat, beating a million times per second, this moment seemed like a dream.

His heart was responding in the same way, but he willed himself to stay calm, cool and collected. After all he didn't see her face, she could be anyone.

"Can I see your face?" He took a plunge, making an assumption that it was her. I mean with everything coming out, it was the only logical explanation.

Slowly taking a deep breath she began to turn back. Blue met brown and that tinkling sensation returned to her lips.

"We kissed, it was our first kiss." She mumbled to herself, realizing why her first stop of the day was a familiar location_. He had called me for a ride; his sister was in the building. I had almost arrested her the night before. He changed his mind about the ride, needing to clear his mind. As I turned back towards my car he called my name and before I knew what was happening his lips were finally on mine._ She recalled the memory with a slight smile.

If Don heard her he didn't say anything. Truth is he was lost in those brown eyes that he never thought he would see again.

After a few moments the elevator doors opened and Danny Messer was about to step off, until he saw who was standing in the hallway. He turned around and went back downstairs. His brief appearance was not noticed by either of them. Though the sound of the elevator did cause Don to move aside and let her in.

_Maybe, just maybe._ Jess thought to herself and as soon as the door closed she pulled Don down for a kiss. He instantly forgot his composure and the fact that he said he'd give her space. He turned them around and backed her up to the wall, one hand on her hip the other on the wall.

Jess was half present in this kiss, half reliving one hell of a morning wakeup call that also involved handcuffs. It wasn't the memory she was looking for but it was something. She was a little upset knowing she wouldn't be recreating that moment tonight.

She pulled back, "I'm sorry." She started breathlessly. "I shouldn't have done that." She finished looking at the ground.

Don brought his hand up to her chin to lift her head gently, blue met brown once again. She felt an overwhelming pull to him she has yet to feel with anyone else. She took a step forward and for the first time since losing her memory, she realized that maybe not remembering wasn't a bad thing. After all now she gets to re-learn everything about this man.

"No complaints here. But, I understand." Don said his voice a little shaky. He is willing himself not to say those three words. _I will just continue to be a coward I guess. _He thought to himself before his conscience came through telling him that she was fragile and too much too fast will hinder, not help. That was justification enough for now.

Jess's mind on the other hand was reeling, she wanted to remember so badly, to just be comfortable and informed in this situation instead of living her life in an unknown world.

The two spent a few hours just talking. She asked questions about them and work, Don answered as best he could, the whole experience was difficult for him. She was there but it wasn't his Jess, only pieces of her. But, he vowed silently to himself to continue to stand by her until the end. She was it for him the moment he first laid eyes on her; of course he didn't realize that until he heard the gunshots over the phone.

Don reluctantly looked at his watch, "I gotta go. I know Cap wouldn't mind me taking the day off but, I need to testify on a case today. If you want to stay, I'll be back as soon as I can." He offered feeling guilty that he had to leave.

"No it's okay," she began, "I should continue on my trying to remember things adventure." She finished picking up the pen off the coffee table and writing down her number. "Call me when you get off work, you can meet me wherever I end up." She offered with a smile.

He returned the smile with an ounce of guilt; he didn't want to waste any more time. Though he knew she wasn't ready. "Sounds like a plan J, I'll call you when I get out."

She nodded and leaned in kissing his cheek, rising to leave. _Just keep walking, he needs to get to work and you need to do some remembering._ She thought to herself as she opened the door she glanced back with another smile before leaving him alone.


End file.
